68th Hunger Games: Following the Stars
by ExplosionsAreSuperFun
Summary: When I was young, when I thought the world was a happy place, my father would take me star gazing. "You see those stars Elise?" He would ask pointing up to the night sky. "They are our guide, when we are lost we follow them. No matter what happens follow them." So that is what I do now, follow the stars.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the dew filled grass and stared at the stars in the sky.

I remember when my father would take me here to watch them. He said they are our guide, he said to follow them if we get lost, so that is what I do now, follow the stars.

I closed my eyes and smelled the sweet aroma of the pine trees around me. My stomach growled and I tried to quiet it. Their was no food at the house of which I could eat. Well there wad some my mother had put away for tonight, that was needed for tonight. My portion of the food this morning I chose to set aside for Daniel. He was always so thin and tiny, and he needed food more than I. We would have starved to death this last year had it not been for Lee Hanson.

I sigh as I think of Lee. His soft, dark hair and his warm brown eyes that always seemed to draw me in. He was mine, all mine, or at least for the time being. We have not made our relationship known yet, he was the son of the Mayor and I was the poor girl that lived in a shack.

It didn't matter I was the daughter of Obidiah Wren. Their precious Victor of the 48th Hunger Games, no none of that mattered, not anymore. I remember a time when I didn't go without food, when I lived in a warm, nice house, but that all changed the day father died. The Peacekeepers kicked us out two days after he died. Since then none of my heritage has mattered.

I sighed when the sun just barely peaked over the horizon and turned to go back home. I smile at the trees and start walking home. This small clump of trees was my oasis inside this hell hole of a District.

There was an eerie silence as I walked home. Today was reaping day, you might as well sleep in and enjoy the peace while you have it. I push open the door and instantly hear Daniel breathing in little puffs. My "house" was nothing much. it was a two room tiny shack that the roof constantly leaked. We bathed and washed in the smaller room and slept, cooked, lived in the other room.

I walk over to where Danny and my mother are curled up with another for warmth. I lean down and kiss his forehead. He was my happiness in this dark, dark place. I take two steps toward the door and trip over a ball of fur. I catch myself, but the thing I tripped over is howling. I grab it and try to silence it.

"Shut up!" I hiss in its ear.

I clamp my hand over the puppy's mouth until it is silent. I sigh and let her go. It was a miracle mom didn't wake up. I frown at the puppy. It wasn't even a proper dog. Some wild dog had managed to squeeze through the fence that surrounds our lovely prison and decided to have puppies right behind our house. If it wasn't for Danny I probably wouldn't have kept the thing.

I sigh and look around, "Where's your brother?" I ask, not expecting an answer.

I walk into our wash room and see my little Draco curled up in a ball. I smile and pick him up. He was my little baby. If anyone would ask I would say he was Danny's, but technically he was mine. His sister, Belle was a menace, but Draco was perfect. He was all different shades of brown, his ears were so dark the were almost black, and he had a tiny white spot on his chest.

He yawned and blinked a few times then licked my face. I smiled and heard a faint knock. I set Draco down and walked to the door to find Lee standing there. Before my lips can form his name, he embraces me in a hug.

"Lee, what is it?" I asked, he was acting strange.

He pulls back and studies my gave as if it will be the last time he will see it. "Elise, you know I love you, don't you?"He looks so desperate as if he is going to die right then and there.

I hug him, "You know I do."

He grabs my hand and looks me in the eye. "We have to leave, now. We can do it, survive in the wild, you could hunt and I . . . I could do something."

I look at him confused. "Lee what the heck is going on?"

He looks at my and sadness is flooding his gorgeous brown eyes, making him seem so pitiful. He hugs me and smells my hair. We stay like this for awhile until he breaks the silence, "I hate the Capitol." Rage was clear in is voice and I had never seen him this angry.

I pulled back and whisper, "Lee . . ."

He sighs and looks away. When he looks back he looks scared, "Elise, comeback for me." I look at him confused, then it hits me like a ton of rocks. "Lee . . ?" I ask going out in forbidden ground.

"This year it doesn't matter how many slips you have, there-" His voice cracks and I stand there silently, trying to process everything. Then he finishes, "They all say Elise Wren." I stay quiet and absorb this information that had been thrown at me. I am the duaghter of a Victor. The Capitol was getting bored so I am their entertainment. They are putting me in to spice things up. "Lee, swear to me you'll take care of Daniel and mom, swear it."

He looks at ne and grabs my hands, "I swear to you. I promise I'll take care of them." I hug him and breathe in. He smells like vanilla.

"Wait for me. I plan on coming back." I whisper in his ear.

He kisses me on the forehead, "Always, Elise, always." We stay like this for quite awhile until he has to go. I grab his hand as he turns to leave. "I love you." I barely whisper. He hugs me and kisses my head. "I know, I know." And with that he leaves.

I turn to go back to the house and get ready. I wake mother and Danny, after I see them eating I go get ready. I take a bath in warm water and put on a faded green color dress that comes a little past my knees. Lee gave it to me for my birthday. How he got it I will never know. I pull out some sandals and put them on. I brush my blond locks and put them up in intricate bun with a few curls down to frame my face.

I walk out to see Daniel in his best pants and a crisp white shirt. I smile and ruffle his hair. Daniel swats away my hand and frowns at me. He is only ten so I don't have to worry about him yet. I smile and walk outside and wait for mother to come outside. When we leave it is 11:30 and I'm still not ready for what's to come.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger GGames.I own Elise, Danny, their mom and Lee.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I was silent on the way to the town square. Daniel gripped my hand tightly; he reminded me I had to win, for his sake and mine. I looked at the other people of District Five, we all walked slow, keeping our realities close. We all knew two of us would be on a train to the Capitol before tonight and one of those people were me.

Soon I found myself waiting in line to get checked in. I turned to mother and embraced her. "Take care of Danny." I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me confused. Before she could ask I hugged Danny and kissed his soft, brown hair.

"I love you," I breathed into his hair.

He looked up at me with his big, blue eyes. "I love you too. Be safe."

Oh the irony, I was far from safe. I kissed his head once again and got checked in.

I stood within the roped off area with the other 14-15 year olds. I stood out like a sore thumb. The people of District Five either have brown, black, or red hair with either blue or blue/green eyes. I had my mother's fair hair and sea green eyes. I did not belong. I was the odd one out.

My mother was originally from District Four, where having blonde hair and bright green eyes was common. She came on a train from Four with goods and such. She met my father and fell in love. She slowly priced him back together the best she could and she never went back.

I blew a wisp of my bronze hair out of my face and looked around for Lee. I saw him and smiled, he smiled a sad smile then looked away. I looked down and awaited for the Reaping to start. For the first time in my life I wish it would get here already.

The Reaping started at exactly 12:00. The Capitol anthem played and Mayor Hanson came up on the stage. He welcomed everyone here and talked about the Dark Days and the rebellion, but I tuned it all out. My mind raced a million miles and hour. I was finally jerked from my thoughts when someone's thick Capitol accent said:

"Happy Hunger Games!"

I blinked my eyes a couple times and the voice had emitted from our escort, Claudia Duffield. I flickered my eyes across the stage and saw our Victor, Jasper Lede, had finally cared enough to show up.

Claudia went on about what an honor it was to be here and all that hullabaloo.

"Well, as always ladies first," Claudia said adjusting her bright yellow wig. It stood out just as much as her bright orange dress did.

She walked over to the big bowl on her left and picked the name on the very top. I took a deep breath and looked over to Lee. He looked my way tears his eyes were red. Claudia walked back over to the microphone and unfolded the piece of paper.

"Elise Wren," she said in a clear voice. I straightened my dress and walked up to the stage my legs stiff. I climbed the stairs slowly, wishing someone would say it was a mistake, but no one did. I walked over to the Capitol woman and she smiled.

"Are there any volunteers?" Claudia asked, scanning the crowd. No one volunteered, only the trees creaked in protest.

"Welcome our newest tribute!" The escort clapped and the crowd followed her lead. My stomach felt like lead. I looked out into the crowd and looked for Lee. I saw him, but he wasn't looking. I stared blankly over the crowd and I saw a mockingjay flying overhead. Someone will come along and end this madness. I know it, I can feel it in my gut. Someone will come around and bring the Capitol to it's knees.

"Now to the boys!" Claudia said with her thick accent. She walked to the other bowl and stuck he hand deep in and pulled a slip out. She walked over to the microphone.

"Harrison Briggs."

I saw a tall, muscular boy make his way to the stage. He looked about sixteen and he had short, black hair. I had seen him around town and such. Sometimes I would bump into him when I was in the cluster of trees a little ways from my house. We never talked much but I was saddened he was reaped.

He walked up the stairs and onto the stage. His jaw was tight and his blue eyes were stormy.

"Are there any volunteers?" Silence, not even the trees protested.

"Congratulations to our tributes!" The crowd clapped and we were guiding inside the Justice Building. I was put in a room with a couch, two cushioned chairs, and a table.

I ran my hand along these things. It has been a long time since I have had such luxuries. I sat down on the couch and waited. I didn't have to wait long until Lee came into my room. I stretched out my arms to embrace him, but he pushed my arms out of the way. He kissed me and smelled my hair.

"Be safe; you are strong, you can do it," he whispered into my hair. I leaned into him; he was my rock in the storm. I loved him so much. I allowed a few tears to escape my eyes, he wiped away every one of them.

Lee looked into my eyes, he had only seen me cry once. It was when Danny was deathly ill and I thought he would die. Lee held me that night and gave me peace, now there was no peace. There was sorrow and pain, others would see my tears as a sign of fear. No, these tears were a sign of love. I loved Lee, he was my soul mate. Even at fourteen I knew. We marry young in District Five and we planned on marrying when I turned seventeen. Through these tears Lee saw my affection and a promise that I would try with all my might to return to him.

All to soon his time was up. The Peacekeepers came and took him out. No one should know about my relationship with Lee. They could use him as leverage, if the Capitol knew I would be their hand puppet.

I sat and waited. Soon my mother and Daniel came in. I stood up and opened my arms where Danny collapsed into them. He sobbed and tears fell from my face. Aside from Lee, this boy was my world. When his sobbing turned into whimpers I looked him in the eyes, "I love you."

Daniel nodded, "I love you too."

We embraced for a while longer then I hugged mother.

"Make sure he eats. Take care of him. I love you."

Mother nodded and kissed my head, "Be safe my songbird, be safe."

I smiled and Mother pressed something in my hand. I looked down and unwrapped the cloth from it. There in my hand was a tiny wooden fox, my fathers token.

Before I could react Daniel and my mother were ushered out of the room. I sat in silence until I was guided to the train. Flashes greeted me as I walked out of the building, people were shouting questions at me, but I ignored them. Harrison and I entered the train at the same time where our escort greeted us.

"Welcome! Welcome! I am Claudia. Your mentor is currently taking a nap, but you will meet him at dinner. Follow me and I will guide you to your rooms."

We followed her and she led us to a hallway.

"Elise your room is on the left and yours Harrison is on the right. Dinner starts at promptly six." With that Claudia headed down the hall, mumbling about dinner preparations and such.

I entered my room and shut the door. I stood in awe of it. There was a big, cushy bed, a mahogany closet, a big television, a bathroom and much more. It was about the size of my house!

I went over and opened the closet to find it filled with clothes. I looked at the clock and it read 2:37. I had about two hours to waste. I looked through the closet and picked out the simplest clothes I could find, which turned out to be fancier than anything I owned. It was a peach colored blouse with black vine designs on it and a pair of black pants and sandals.

I laid them out on the nightstand for tomorrow. I left my room and explored the train where I happened to bump into Jasper. He had close cropped brown hair that had a red tint to it when the light hit it at a certain angle. His blue-green eyes were dark with though he was only seventeen he looked very mature and he was very intimidating to normal people. But I'm not normal.

"Elise? Is that right?" He asked me walking around me in circles, examining me.

I nodded.

"Your not much," he said. "You probably won't make it past the Cornucopia."

I was filled with rage, this idiot had just said I was weak, not worth his time. I whipped around, put my arm against his throat and slammed him into the wall.

"News flash," I hissed, "I plan on winning these Games and even though you think I am not much, you have no clue."

Jasper just smiled, "Oh really, princess?"

He caught me by surprise and grabbed my arm spun me around and pressed me to the wall. He was pinning my arms to the wall and pressed me against it with his body.

"You think you have what it takes? Well you, my dear, have no clue."

I seethed, "Bite me!" I hissed.

He brought his face centimeters from mine, I could feel his warm breath on my face, he opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.

Suddenly someone slams into Jasper and he falls to the floor.

"Get away from her!" Harrison growls, then turns to me, "Are you okay?"

I nod and glance at our mentor, well we certainly made a fine first impression. Harrison pulls me slightly behind him, as if to protect me from Jasper.

Our mentor stands and glares at both of us. He wipes off his clothes before returning his glare to Harrison. Harrison glared back and they seemed to be sizing each other up. I sighed and rolled my eyes, _Men._

_"_What do you want?" Jasper growled.

"Claudia wanted me to come find you two for dinner." Harrison growled back, "Apparently I came just in time."

I sighed and pushed past Harrison, "Look it was nice of you to play hero and all, but I would rather eat before the food gets cold." With that I push past Jasper and head to the dining car.

The boys followed me to the dining car and sat down. Much to my misfortune Jasper sat across from me. The food was served and I tried not to gorge myself. The food was rich and fat and would upset my stomach if I ate too much.

As we ate Harrison was either looking at me or glaring at Jasper. I seriously resisted the urge to punch them. I swear, I mean what is it with guys and always wanting to fight?!

We ate as Claudia babbled on and on about tomorrow and how the train would stop later tonight to get repaired. I glared at Jasper several times through out the meal, but he just smiled.

I finally excused myself and went to my room where I took of my dress and slipped on a night-gown and curled under the blankets. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up hearing voices and commotion happening throughout the train. I groaned sat up and grabbed a robe and walked out of my room to the hallway. I saw Jasper as soon as I entered the hallway and pulled my robe tighter around me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jasper sighed, "They're just repairing the train go back to bed. You will need your sleep."

I sighed and went back to my room. I curled up in bed and waited for sleep to come but it eluded me. After about an hour later I got up and tiptoed down the hallway until I found the kitchen. I smelled the dessert from dinner. I found cinnamon rolls and took two and a cookie back to my room. I sat on my bed and ate. Well there was no going to sleep now.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. It was everything compared to my bath tub at home. It had running hot water and soap dispensers. I sat there for a while enjoying the warm water hitting my back.

After I was done with my shower I got dressed in the peach shirt and black pants I had laid out last night. I made my bed when I remembered something.

I rushed over to the dress I wore yesterday and frantically searched for that wooden fox. I finally found it and held it to my chest and let out a breath I didnt know I was holding. This was one of the last pieces I have of my father.

I put the fox in my pocket and made my way to the dining car. The sky was a grayish color when I sat down in the same chair I sat in last night. Much to my misfortune Jasper decided to come into the dining cart right at that second.

He sat down right in front of me.

"What's the princess doing up this early? Doesn't she need her beauty sleep? Or did something scare you?" He jeered.

I was at his throat in a second.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," I growled. "So I suggest you can it before I rip your tongue out!"

I had him pinned against the wall and the knife that was once on the table was now in my hand, at his throat.

Jasper just smiled, "Like you even could."

I slapped him and threw the knife into the wall and stormed out.

'_That pompous devil! I hate him! He has no clue what I have gone through!'_

I walked around the train trying to clear my head. I made my way to the dining cart about 7:30 and Claudia was in there along with the devil.

I walked up to jasper and punched n him square in the jaw.

"You have no clue what I have done to keep my family alive, how I give my portion of food to my brother so he can live. You have no right to call me weak, I could have killed you, but I kinda need you to survive."

I sat down and ignored Claudia's face of shock and stared at Jasper as he rubbed his jaw. The Avox came in and sett the table. I grabbed three circle bread type things which I vaguely remembered were called pancakes. I poured syrup on them and ate in silence.

After I was done I explored the train some more. I was heading back to my room when I smelled liquor behind me. I turned around and was face to face with a drunk Jasper. I sighed and went to turn back around but strong hands turned me around.

"What's wrong princess?" He slurred.

"You." I spat and pulled against his strong grip.

"Aww, that's no way to be." He said.

"Well maybe you should sober up and at least pretend to care if we live or die!" I turned and slammed my door in his face. I sat on my bed and fiddled with the fox. I looked at it and remembered everything that was said about a fox.

Foxes are sly.

Foxes are smart.

Foxes are cunning.

Foxes are wise.

Foxes are swift.

Foxes are hunters.

Foxes are hidden.

Therefore, I will be sly, smart, cunning, wise, swift, a hunter, and hidden.

I stuffed the fox in my pocket, it will be a constant reminder that I must be all those attributes if I want to live.

Soon I see the Capitol through the windows and I go find Claudia. I find the older woman complaining about Jasper. I stay with Claudia until I am ushered out of the train.

Flashes greet Harrison and I, but we are quickly taken into a building. Harrison and I are split up and I am taken into a separate room. Three people come and surround me, or at least I hope they are human. Other had different colored skin and crazy ripped every single hair out of my body. Then they head me bath three times with this soap that stings, but eventually soothes. They washed my hair and trimmed it. Finally I found out they're names when they painted my nails, Hyla, Edith, and Quinn. Edith and Hyla painted my nails an almost metallic green color and decorated them with tiny silver gems. They had done everything, but my hair. Yup my stylist wanted to do that himself.

Soon my prep tam left and my stylist entered. His had slightly tan skin, bright blue eyes that couldn't be natural, black hair that how kept in short spikes, and the only makeup he wore was metallic blue eyeliner and lipstick. So considering my prep team, he was fairly normal.

"My name's Octavian and I am your stylist," he said with A faint Capitol accent.

I nodded and he examined me then turned to my hair. He twirled it in his fingers, playing with my soft locks.

"What do you usually do with your hair?" He asked moving in front of me.

"I usually have it up, but occasionally I will let it down. Usually I braid a strand or two."

He nods, "Maybe you could show me sometime?"

"Certainly."

Octavian turned to the door, "Join me for lunch. Your prep team will bring you clothes and then you will be escorted to the fifth floor of the Training Center."

And with that he left and my prep team came back and handed me an outfit. It was red shirt with a black rose on the chest and a pair of black pants. I got dressed and Hyla braided a lock of hair and pinned it back. Hyla and Quinn left and Edith pressed the wooden fox in my hand.

"I thought you might want this," she said.

I smiled and she left and I was escorted to the Training Center. I walked into our level and went to the dining hall where everyone was seated. I sat down beside Claudia and an Avox brought out some food. As we ate Octavian talked about our costumes for the Tribute Parade.

"We will be doing all silver as always this year, but there will be a twist." Octavian said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What kind of twist?" I asked, curious about what he meant.

"Now that my dear is a surprise," he said taking a bite of his steak.

As soon as we were done eating I was whisked away to get ready for the parade. My prep team hovered over me putting makeup on my face and placing silver jewels around my eyes. My dress was all silver with jewels at the bottom and they stopped around my waist except a few here and there. It had one shoulder strap and the edge of the dress touched my ankles. I slipped on silver sandals and waited for Octavian to appear. Octavian came in and placed a small silver, jeweled tiara on my head. He hurried of muttering something I couldn't understand.

I was led down to the chariots were being held. I walked over to District Five's chariot and stroked our dappled grey horses. They sniffed my hand then my dress. I smiled and stroked their noses.

"Here, they like these."

I turned around to see Harrison standing there holding sugar cubes in his hands. He was wearing a silver toga with a wreath of laurel around his head. I thank him and give one to each.

I looked around to see Jasper talking to District Four's Victor, Finnick Odair, Claudia mingling with the other escorts, and Octavian talking with Lidia, Harrison's stylist.

I sighed as District One's tributes got into their chariot. I followed suit and Octavian and Lidia came over.

"Chins up, look proud. Portray the power that your district makes." Lidia instructed.

Harrison and I nodded. Octavian leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You look shocking," he said as if it was some sort of inside joke, but before I could ask our horses pulled us away. I sighed and stilted my chin a bit higher than usual and looked back and forth amongst the stands.

I heard a static noise and a collective gasp from the crowd. I looked up at the big. screen to see we were featured on all of them. Electricity cover us and made us look like we were part of in sand gave our faces an inhuman glow, almost godly. The look on our faces made it look like we were gods as if we came down and granted them our presence. Than it hit me, we looked like stars.

The crowds started yelling, cheering our names. I put a delicate smile on my face and glanced at the crowds, like a queen acknowledges her people.

The horses slowed in front of President Snow's mansion and came to a stop.

"Welcome, tributes! We salute your courage and your sacrifice! We wish you a Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" With that Snow left the podium and our chariots turned around and made their way back to the Training Center.

"Fabulous, just fabulous!" Octavian exclaimed hugging me.

I stood there shocked, but I don't think he noticed. Claudia came over and embraced both Harrison and me.

"Oh you two where perfect, just too perfect."

Jasper came over and told us we did well. I looked around and caught several tributes staring at us. Their glares did not go unnoticed.

Once changed, we were led to level five of the tower. I skipped dinner and went to my room. Tomorrow I would start training. Tomorrow would I would have to be a fox. I finger my token before setting it back down on my nightstand. Lets just hope I don't make a mistake that will mean my death.

**Hey guys, I am debating whether I should continue this or not. If you would like me to continue please review. **

**SHOUT OUT TO BPADancegirl6!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up later than usual and eventually found my way to the dining room, where everyone was already eating.

Harrison looked up from his plate and smiled at me as I sat down. Jasper grunted in annoyance and Claudia was silent.

"What do we need to expect?" I asked, pointing the question at Jasper. He swallowed and looked up at me.

"Heck of a lot of competition," he said flatly and took swig of whatever he was drinking.

I frowned and picked at my food. I wasn't really hungry, but I ate to appease Claudia. I excused myself and went to my room where I found a shirt and pair of pants, each of which were black and tan. I changed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail, letting some wisps of hair fall in my face, not caring enough to pull them back.

I walked out of my room and Jasper lead us to the elevator.

"I can't take you any farther. Don't make enemies, not yet, wait till you're in the games for that, and don't show off." The elevator open and Harrison stepped inside, I was about to when Jasper held me back.

"Play nice, princess." He said.

I gritted my teeth and got in the elevator and pushed the bottom level. We rode in silence until the elevator opened. I stepped out and saw the other tributes a standing in a semi circle waiting. I walked over and stood next to Four's tributes.

A guy with bright red hair and slightly tinted green skin came in front of us and started talking.

"Welcome to the Training Center..." and that is where I stopped listening. I tuned back in near the end, "Now that being said, go train!" And Red (as I had dubbed him) left us to go train.

I separated myself from Harrison and went to the weapons center and examined all of them. I fingered a knife and thought about what angle I should play these games from. Should I be a scared, cocky, beautiful, insecure, or smart girl? I had no clue. I guess I will figure it out as I go.

I set the knife back in it's place and walked over to the rock climbing course. I examined the wall before starting to climb. It was a sandy color, with lots of ledges, but most would crumble on contact. I started climbing, avoiding the ledges that would crumble. I didn't realize how high I had gotten until I put my foot on the wrong edge and fell, only to be caught by a very attractive male tribute.

"Glad I caught you beautiful," he said still holding me bridal style.

"I'm Lance, what's your name, angel?"

I smile in spite of myself, "Elise."

Lance smiled back, "Well Elise, did it hurt?"

I looked up at him in confusion, "Did what hurt?'

"When you fell from heaven," he answered in all seriousness.

I blushed.

_I might as well flirt back, might score me a an ally. That just might be what I need to survive the games._

"A little," I answered back.

Lance chuckled and set me down, only then had I realized my hands had sneaked themselves around his neck.

"Let's not fall from heaven again, hmm? I might not be there to catch you." And with that Lance left to find his district partner.

I looked at Lance trying to look love sick. I just hope it was good enough to fool everyone.

I jumped when warm breath landed on my neck.

"Whoa, Elise settle down. I didn't mean to startle you." Harrison said coming around to face me.

I punch him on the arm lightly, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I hissed.

Harrison rubbed his arm, "Well maybe if you would stop staring at Mr. Tall and Beautiful you would have heard me coming."

_Good so I guess I did fool someone._

I sighed and walked away. I found myself at the knot tying section and the instructor taught me some basic knots. I thanked her then tried tying a few knots by myself. After I had mastered a few knots I went to find Harrison for lunch.

I found him by sword fighting area. He swiped at the dummies, chopping off limbs. When he was done he turned around, drenched in sweat. Harrison put the sword up and walked in my direction.

"Hey."

Harrison waved and grabbed the towel I handed to him. He wiped his face and threw the towel on a chair. We got our food and sat down at our rightful table. Harris dug right in, while I picked at my food. I wasn't hungry, the food was good quality, but we were training to go into arena and fight to the death. I mean, the Capitol is like: We are sending you into an arena to fight each other to the death, but it is worth it because we pamper you before and after the games, if you're not dead! Isnt this just peachy keen! All this just seems to be one big, sick joke.

"What's wrong?" Harrison asked when he noticed I wasn't eating.

I smiled,"Nothing of importance. I just miss home." I partially lied. I missed my dog, Danny, and Lee. That's about it.

We finished eating in silence. I ended up giving the rest of my food to Harrison. I sighed as we went back to training. I looked around at the group of tributes. None really stood out to me, but I knew these next few weeks were going to be anything but easy.

ΩψΩ

I sighed as I entered my room and flopped on the bed. I laid there for a moment before changing. I held my token in my hand and remember how this was once an untouchable thing of my father's and now it is mine and the funny thing is we both got it the same way.

I set the fox down on the nightstand and changed. I exited my room. I was relieved when Claudia told me Jasper was passed ouonion his room. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she mentioned it. I was just glad I wouldn't have to deal with the jerk.

My stylist came around four to discuss outfits with Claudia, except the strange thing was he brought a guest about my age.

"Who's your guest Octavian?" I asked leaning against the wall opposite of the couch.

Octavian looked up at me,"Oh, I'm sorry Elise where are my manners? Elsie's this is Cinna, my nephew. Cinna this is Elise, Five's girl tribute."

I nodded and walked over to Cinna,"Would you like a drink?"

He smiled,"That would be lovely."

We walked into the kitchen and I poured him a glass of water.

I sat down at the island.

"So why are you here with your uncle?"

Cinna sat across from me,"I want to be a stylist."

I smiled,"Do you any good designs?"

Cinna smiled,"You know the static you guys wore last night?"

My eyebrows rose pin shock,"That was _you?"__  
_

_"Shh!" _Cinna looked around nervously. He sighed,"My uncle took credit for it. If word got out he didn't do that, he would be ruined. He has been stealing my ideas for awhile. You can't tell anyone."

I nodded,"You have my word."

I scowled,"That's awful, though."

I brought met eyes back to Cinna's,"I'm sure you be a great stylist."

Cinna smiled sheepishly.

I stiffened as the smell of liquor drifted my way. Cinna noticed this and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, signaling it was nothing he should worry about.

Soon my seventeen year old mentor walked in.

"Well, Her Highness survived!"

I rolled my eyes,"Good to see you too, Jasper."

Jasper raised his eyebrows,"First name basis are we now, princess? Making progress there aren't we?"

I sighed.

Jasper noticed Cinna for the first time.

"Who's this?"

I rested my head in my hands and sighed,"Cinna this is Jasper, my mentor. Jasper this is Cinna, Octavian's nephew."

Jasper chuckled,"Princess, you're using manners! I'm shocked."

I huffed and turned away from him.

Did I mention how much I hate mentors?

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been very busy. I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the original characters! I own my OC's! **

**Shout out to all my readers, favoriters (is that even a word?), reviewers, and followers! Even though you are few, you guys make me smile!**

**Love y'all! ~ Explosions **


End file.
